Complex and Simple
by mo person
Summary: Phil Barton-Coulson was a simple man. He didnt need much besides his husband and a good cup of coffee. But he supposed that Clint completed him in a way that made their lives so very complex, yet simple. OMEGAVERSE MPREG OMEGA!CLINT ALPHA!PHIL bruce/tony thor/steve background pairings. (clint has many many quirks) beware the cute.


**Really short cute drabble. I began it and wrote for an hour and I got 1500 words before I forgot to save it. -_- so I rewrote it and it became this cute little ditty. This is really drabbly and adorable. Get your Colgate cavity protection toothpaste, because it's about to get sweet up in here. **

Phil Barton-Coulson was a simple man. He didn't have much family, but he made up for it with close friends. He didn't need much to live. All he needed was his husband Clint pressed under his chin and a warm cup of coffee in the morning.

But Clint was very complex. He had a colorful past and a confusing personality. He defied everything that was said about him.

Clint was dyslexic. He hated to read novels and newspapers, but he could pour over recipes and cooking articles for hours.

Clint was asthmatic. The worst of his attacks came during the night after nightmares or during missions if he was separated from his puffer.

Clint was orphaned at age three. He didn't really mind it much until his brother Barney took him away to join a circus. They got involved with the wrong people and Barney died young.

Clint was an Omega. His heats were intense and irregular, a result of his stint in the world of LSD and cocaine. He had been pregnant at fifteen, but the Alpha who had knocked him up decided to avoid the responsibility of Clint and the baby and just be rid of both of them. The baby died, and so did a piece of Clint. Every year, Clint visits the tree he used to sit under and just meditate while he was pregnant. He didn't even make it to the sixth month, but that baby changed Clint and he wished that the child could have lived.

Clint had OCD. Living with Thor and Tony Stark was very trying for Clint and Phil, but Phil made sure that Clint was doing okay. Whenever Tony left his tools all over the floor or dropped his socks everywhere, Clint had to resist picking them up because Tony had his own demons and he needed a bit of everything everywhere to feel okay. So Clint dealt with a little mess here and there.

But Phil couldn't deny the fact that he loved Clint more than anything in the entire world. He couldn't live without the closet cuddler, food fanatic much in the same way that he couldn't live without air. All of the Omega's many quirks were a part of their relationship. And they had a very unique relationship.

The first time Clint had brought up the possibility of children in the future was during a mission and Clint was riding a giant whale thing, firing exploding arrows into its head. Phil was speechless, but thankfully Steve a clear head enough to scold Clint and remind him to use the radio comm responsibly.

Phil had pounced on Clint immediately after the debrief, and they forgot to take their comms off. So as a result, they triggered Tony and Steve to have at it with their respective Alphas. Bruce had Tony bent over their shared lab table and Thor was reaming into Steve like his life depended on it. Fury was not amused that the entire team - minus Natasha - had a nice time, leaving him to listen in on their frantic activities.

Phil also loved how Clint managed to cook enough food for Thor to eat and still have leftovers. Sometimes Clint needed alone time, so he would hog the kitchen all day, filling the tower with delicious smells of fresh bread, beef soup, fluffy pastries and sometimes hot pizza. Clint had a gigantic sweet tooth and so did everyone else on the team, so when he was in a bit of a mood after a particularly grueling mission or a nightmare, he would bake his sorrow away making cakes and cookies other assorted pastries. Natasha and Steve often joined do him, trying to steal his secret recipes, but Clint was finicky about letting people know how he made his pastries so delicious.

And when Clint's heat would arrive, suddenly and strong, he would beg Phil to knot him and fill him up with cum so that he would swell up big and round with their child. Phil agreed after four years of marriage, and Clint floated on cloud nine for about two weeks until morning sickness hit him. Tony would have teased him about if he wasn't experiencing the same thing. And Steve shared an old tea remedy he used to help his mother make for the expecting Omegas in his old neighborhood. Then Steve got pregnant and everything went to shit because Odin insisted that Thor and Steve be wedded but Steve couldn't live on Asgard due to the way time progressed there and Thor was almost disowned.

Clint may or may not have cried for Steve and Thor, wishing that they could just be happy and not have to face so much pressure from old man Odin. Phil stayed with him, stroking his back and neck, relieving some tension and letting him cry it out.

When their child was born, Clint was so calm and collected, while Phil had fainted. Tony would never let him forget that.

Little baby Barney James Barton-Coulson was born with autism, but Clint and Phil didn't care. They had a child, they had love and they had their family of Avengers.

Years later, Phil liked to look back at his relationship and marvel at its complexity and simplicity. But he supposed that he couldn't live without it, because he was a simple man. And his complex husband filled the Clint shaped hole in his life and made him whole.

The end~

**See? Adorable. I'm going to vomit, excuse me. Haha…. Wow…. I've never written something so mushy! **

**-also, I'm working on the thor/steve fic, and its coming along okayish. Would you guys mind giving me all your ideas for a hot steamy fic plz… **


End file.
